hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodger Dodger
'Description' The Rodger Dodger Is Hot Wheels Original Casting Based on '73 Dodge Charger SE with triple opera window option. Could you even see Beyond the huge motor coming out of the hood? The early '74 version had a metal base and capped redlines in the rear only. Plum crazy enamel paint with flame tampos. The Rodger Dodger reused the same base from the 1973 version, named "Show-Off". On some models, you can find the original "Show-Off" name partially bleeding through the deletion plate. There is also rare white interior variation of the plum 1974 Rodger Dodger. And there is also a rare blue color variation of the 1974 Rodger Dodger. Also Playable In Hot Wheels World Race, Stunt Track Challenge, And Hot Wheels Track Attack (Fans Vote) 'Versions' The Rodger Dodger has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 'Original Gallery' Rodger Dodger alt color thanks seville.JPG|Alternate color Rodger Dodger Color vari rodger GOLD RL 77.JPG|Light Gold & Dark Gold Redline color variation PinkRodgerDodger.jpg|Pink Rodger Dodger- National Toy Auction- back in the day phone bidding IMG_0445.jpg|blue Rodger Dodger from the top IMG_0446.jpg|blue Rodger Dodger from left side IMG_0447.jpg|blue Rodger Dodger from right side IMG_0448.jpg|blue Rodger Dodger from base IMG_0451.jpg|blue Rodger Dodger right IMG_0452.jpg|blue Rodger Dodger left IMG_0449.jpg|blue Rodger Dodger front IMG_0450.jpg|blue Rodger Dodger rear '2000 1st Retool Description ' Mattel Retooled the Rodger Dodger in 2000. Released into the line-up, this first Retool is almost identical to the original casting. The Rodger Dodger was released in these 1/64 scale versions: '2000 1st Retool Gallery' fire rodger.jpg|Rodger Dodger - Fire Rods Eden Rodger dodger.JPG|Hot wheels Track Attack WII Was Add Rodger Dodger as Playbale car. Rodger Dodger Track Attack.png Rodger Dodger Track Attack 2.png Copy of 33RodgerDodger.jpg Rodger dodger..JPG|Hot Wheels Rodger dodger was Playable in Hot Wheels Stunt Track challenge Rodger Dodger CIMG1283.JPG|2003 Raptor Blast 5-Pk 2=55.JPG|2006 10-pack RodgerDodgerPurpleFlame-1970.jpg|My favourite Rodger Dodger 29092826_201279630637754_6711244711941636096_n.jpg 2013-06-01-163.jpg|Super Chromes Rodger Dodger RodgerDodger TH 2.JPG|2001 Treasure Hunt Rodger Dodger. HW Classics. Spectraflame pink. Sidevue.jpg Rodger Dodger. HW Classics. Spectraflame pink. Rearvue.jpg Rodger Dodger. HW Classics. Spectraflame pink. Frontvue.jpg Rodger Dodger. HW Classics. Spectraflame pink. Base.jpg Rodger Dodger. HW Classics. Spectraflame pink. 1.jpg CFC6ED85-49EF-4FAC-982D-1CB82E369661.jpeg|2002 Spares n’ Strikes 2007. Rodger Dodger. Classics 3..JPG|2007 Rodger Dodger '2015 2nd Retool Description ' In 2015 the car was retooled again. This time, the tool is different to the original casting. The engine/ interior/side pipes are one plastic piece. The exhaust pipes now come out from under the front quarter panels. '2015 2nd Retool Gallery' IMG_6772.JPG|2016 Stars and Stripes Series IMG_6773.JPG|Camouflage Series RodgerDodger-2017HWHR.jpg|2017 Holiday Racers. 29092826_201279630637754_6711244711941636096_n.jpg 2013-06-01-163.jpg|Super Chromes Rodger Dodger Rodger Dodger - Holiday R 3 - 17 Cx.jpg|Rodger Dodger - Holiday R 3 - 17 Cx Rodger Dodger (DFL87) (pack).jpg Rodger Dodger.JPG Rodger Dodger (2).JPG Rodger_Dodger_-_50_years_HW.jpeg IMG_20190311_151338.jpg|MONSTER TRUCKS RODGER DODGER Rodger Dodger. Larry Wood 2019. Base.JPG Rodger Dodger. Larry Wood 50. 2019.Card.jpg Rodger Dodger 3.JPG Rodger Dodger 2.JPG RodgerDodger-2020-carded.jpg|2020 Card 2246.JPG|2020 - short card GHC20-1.JPG|2020 Art Cars GHC20-2.JPG|2020 Art Cars GHC20-3.JPG|2020 Art Cars GHC20-4.JPG|2020 Art Cars GHC20-5.JPG|2020 Art Cars 'Similar Casting' *Show-Off *Dixie Challenger *Bye-Focal﻿ 'See Also' *Rodger Dodger 2.0 External Links Picture taken by arequenapx Category:1974 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Fire Rods Category:Flying Colors Category:Father's Day Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Valentine's Day Cars Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:Holiday Cars Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:1975 Hot Wheels Category:1977 Hot Wheels Category:Camouflage Series Category:Red Line Club Category:Hall of Fame Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Police Cars Category:2009 Military Rods Category:Military Cars Category:Spares 'N Strikes Series Category:Holiday Racers Series Category:Cars with exposed Engines Category:KB Toys Exclusive Category:Cop Rods Category:RLC Rewards Cars Category:Holiday Hot Rods Category:Hot Wheels id Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Rodger Dodger Cars Category:2020 Hot Wheels Category:1:64 Category:HW Art Cars Series Category:Coupes Category:Hot Wheels Nationals Conventions